Share the World (In bits and P I E C E S)
by Fire Kitten
Summary: Dream and reality. Friend and enemy. Success and failure. Ecstasy and pain. In this vast world, all we can hope for is to see a little of everything. [Drabble Collection]
1. The Locker Message

**Disclaimer:** I do not own one Piece

**A/N:** Hello all and welcome! This is something a little different then my usual works - it's a collection of drabbles I've written over at the 300 One Piece Community on LiveJournal. The purpose of the community is to write stories based on the given prompt of the week using no more than 300 words.

So this series will feature a mixture of all sorts of themes ranging from nakamaship to tragedy. It may have certain characters together romantically and the ratings will vary based on what chapter you happen to be reading. As I write them over in the community I will be cross-posting them on my tumblr and here - so expect semi-regular updates!

You all can get an idea for what you are in for by reading the beginning header to each chapter. Please enjoy!

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing/Characters:** Usopp/Sanji (Sanuso)... or is it?

**Word Count:** 291

**Prompt:** Sin

* * *

The Locker Message

'_A prank_', their friends reassured. But still the sight of that innocent scrawl carved forever in the paint of his locker would haunt the two of them for the rest of the year.

_Sanji + Usopp_ it said; irremovable. And then, like the cherry atop a sundae (or a twist to an already inserted knife-in-the-gut), a heart done with a glittery, pink gel pen carefully encircled the two names like a lover's embrace and left no arguments to what the message of the two names was relaying.

Sanji was very outspoken about it – any males who taunted him got a foot in the ass. Any women got proof of his sexuality in the way he swooned.

Usopp was more kind, or rather more cowardly. He would shy away from the questions and give only the vaguest of answers that helped very little, but Sanji knew he was just as mortified about the whole thing.

Two years. That was what it took to find the culprit.

"You know, I was by my old locker today."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. And it was the funniest thing. While I was copying your math homework, I just happened to look up and see it – it's still there you know – and I realized something."

An expectant pause, then, "And?"

"Well, turns out, our mysterious prankster from back then has very similar handwriting to yours."

Silence.

"Well, what do you have to say to that?" The question was lacking anger; rather it held curiosity and perhaps…

Dark eyes rose to meet his, the nervous insecurity of those early, long-ago days having been battled down by gained unknown – no, _**known**_ – confidence, and then Usopp smiled as he reached for his hand and replied:

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned."


	2. The Craze

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece

**Rating:** K+

**Characters:** Usopp, all Strawhats mentioned

**Word Count:** 291

**Prompt:** Hunger

**Special A/N:** This little drabble actually acts as a prologue to one of my other one shots, **Compulsive;** but, it can also be read alone. Careful though, it's a little crazy down there.

* * *

The Craze

Usopp felt it overcome him the moment he stepped through the door; the walls of willpower he had constructed over the past two years didn't even stand a chance. As if made of twigs, they crumbled the minute he got whiff of the succulent scent of –_ of all things! _- smoked pike. It was only Franky's enthusiastic grip on his shoulders as he chattered on about some new invention of theirs – _had they been making something?_ – that kept him from pouncing on the table before even Luffy.

And then the craze overtook him.

It was like heat under his skin and dizziness in his brain. His vision tunneled to only see plate after plate before him, taunting him and his ears could only echo the most awful and _wonderful_ suggestions on how to get each piece of china into his grasp:

_Tell Chopper you're sick and need it._

_Give Nami your savings. _

_Hide Brook's guitar, then request a song._

_Kick Zoro and say Sanji did it._

_Drain the aquarium into the library._

_Destroy Sunny's rudder._

_**Burn**__**that straw ha-**_

"Usopp? You alright?"

As if he had been plunged into the sea, Usopp came back to sanity with a chilled start as the world righted itself abruptly. He found himself seated at the table. Cautiously, he turned to Sanji, the cook trying to play his concern with indifference, and lied with a big, bright smile.

"Yeah, just fine."

And under the shelter of the table, no one could see how his shaking fingers – his shaking _fingers_ – curled against the stomach sending signals of starvation through him as if it had not had nourishment in weeks, when in truth it had been but four hours ago.

This is why one should never eat the food in Bowin's Forest of Gluttony.


	3. Ten Less, Nine More

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece

**Rating:** K

**Characters:** Nami and Luffy (main); all Straw Hats

**Word Count:** 297

**Prompt:** Numbers

**Special A/N:** This drabble ended up being chosen as the winner for this prompt!

* * *

Ten Less, Nine More

"-and seventy Beli, four hundred and eighty Beli, four hundred and… ninety?"

Nami recounted – not that she's _ever _made a mistake before.

The count was still ten less.

"_LUFFY!_"

No one knew why, but Luffy had been snatching things. Sanji had a cigarette misplaced. Usopp was looking for a coloring pencil; likewise, Robin's drawing pen was gone. Franky realized one of his screwdrivers had disappeared. Chopper couldn't find a syringe. A page of Brook's music sheets had been taken. And, most mysterious of all, Zoro's _earring_ was missing.

But stealing her money?! She would not stand for that!

It was Sanji who stopped her from killing their captain. "Nami-swan, you might want to see this."

When she spotted the centerpiece on the galley table, she discovered there had been another theft of her bank. They had found the bizarre trinket in a treasure heist from the last island. Robin had enlightened them.

"_It's called a menorah, a religious candelabrum. People of this religion have a wintertime holiday that is celebrated for eight days. Each day is commemorated by lighting one candle until all eight are lit."_

"_But there are nine." Usopp stated. "What does the ninth do?"_

_Robin pointed to the middle stick, which jutted higher than the others. "The 'ninth' is called a Shamash. It is always lit and it is the candle used to light the rest. And if a candle goes out for any reason, it is there to relight it."_

"_So, it watches over the rest." Luffy declared, unusually thoughtful._

Using the things he had gathered from them, Luffy had created his own menorah. There was her ten Beli, in the second stick.

But it was the _Shamash_ that left her breathless.

For it held nothing but a single piece of straw.


	4. Holy Grail

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece

**Rating:** K

**Characters/Pairing:** Usopp/Kaya

**Word Count:** 663

**Prompt:** Collection/Proposal

**Special A/N:** Since I had won with the previous chapter's drabble, I got to choose the next week's prompts and I obviously can't nominate _myself_ as a winner for my own prompt, haha. I still felt like writing though so I decided to create something with a little less restriction which is why this one is longer than the rest and I even used both my chosen prompts.

* * *

Holy Grail

It happened at the end of the day, with the sun making the sky rose-colored and Usopp in the midst of yet another wondrous tale about his adventures as the Pirate King's number one sniper, perched on the branch outside for old time's sake.

Yet, there was something on her mind that kept her from enjoying the moment.

"Usopp-san?"

"-And, uh, yeah?" He stumbled, surprised by the interruption. He even looked behind him – since the last and only time she had ever done so had been when Luffy had fallen from the sky.

The nostalgia it brought within her ached.

"Pardon me if it is… much too forward," Kaya began politely. "But there is something you haven't said a word about that I just have to know."

He tilted his head some, reminding her of just how long his hair had grown as some of it spilled past his elbow. How much_ he_ had grown. "Huh, what?"

She settled against the sill of her window. "Well, with all the places you have been and all the people you have met, did you ever… meet a special someone?"

"A special someone?" He repeated, cautious.

"Like, a woman? Or well," She fidgeted, blushing hard. "I would not judge you if it were a man either."

His eyes widened and he flailed his arms, spluttering, "W-W-What are you saying Kaya?!" He tried to worm out something creative, nothing but nervous fragments, "Though I'm sure many would - n-not that there's anything wrong with – just, _no_. No men."

"O-Oh." She smiled briefly. "But women?"

He scratched the tip of his nose and said, "It would only be natural on my brave warrior adventures that I would meet hundreds – no, thousands – of women, many of which may or may not have declared their love for me."

"Of course." She nodded, trying to keep disappointment from her tone. She blinked as a boot landed by her arm, Usopp climbing back inside.

He settled in the corner of the window, asking earnestly, "Want to see a magic trick?"

_No_. "Alright."

"Yosh! Give me your hand." Over her smooth, nearly unblemished one, his was callused and rough.

Around her pinky, Usopp deftly tied a string, firm but not tight. He started to speak, voice steady and deep. "I've traveled from East Blue to the New World. Climbed from the bottom of the ocean to the top of the sky. I've seen every kind of plant, run into any kind of animal, and met so many people – the strange and profound, the terrifying and the amazing, the ugly and the beautiful. And over time, I have met many women who have willing given me a collection of things."

Usopp slowly rolled back the string, "Gold from a clever thief." Despite her disdain, she couldn't prevent the surprised gasp that slipped passed her lips when a shimmery gold coin suddenly glided between the sniper's fingers, tied there like a charm bracelet.

With each sentence, a new item appeared.

"A gem from a desert princess…" This was a pretty jewel, shaped like a peacock feather.

"A drawing quill from a wise Archeologist." The white feather unfurled.

"A shell from a sky angel," A blue zigzag scallop caught the fading light and glittered.

One after another, more treasures appeared, until there were at least two dozen trinkets between them.

Hopelessness swelled inside of her.

"But," Usopp continued, "Of everything I have obtained there is one thing I would never have allowed myself to collect. And that is a woman's heart." He smiled, meeting her eyes. "Because there is only one I will ever want."

His fingers opened for the last time, revealing a diamond ring.

"And if she is willing to give it to me, it will be the most precious thing I shall ever own."

Eyes watering and smile wider than the ocean itself, Kaya threw her arms around Usopp, a string of memories between them – and a love that had surpassed them all.


	5. Clockwork Fable

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece

**Rating:** K

**Characters/Pairing:** Terracota, Random OC cook; Mentions of Princess Vivi, Kohza, Carue, King Cobra

**Word Count:** 297

**Prompt:** Resonance

**Special A/N:** Now for something a little different...

* * *

Clockwork Fable

The messengers know first. It always begins with increased mail from Yuba.

The cooks realize it next as requests for exotic dishes are relayed.

The watchmen are next discovering it when candlelight in the window is burning strong past midnight.

By the time she is rejecting her dresses, the animal keepers already have the Super Spot-Billed Duck Squad ready for travel and the King is welcoming Kohza at the door.

They already know the Princess and the ex-rebel will be gone before sunset and won't return for three days and three nights.

Just as predictably, there is always someone fresh in the castle that must inquire about this systematic routine. This time, it is a novice cook.

"Where has Princess Vivi gone?"

"Mind your ladle." The head chef scolds, waiting to answer until the unsure hand isn't spilling. "And everyone knows she's gone to the coast."

"The coast? Whatever for?"

"To listen." Terracotta replies mysteriously. "The sea speaks to her."

"_Speaks to her?!_"

"Mind your ladle!" She pulls at his ear until he whines.

Lesson learned, the questions stop and he becomes diligent in his work, losing not a drop. When the bowls are taken by the servers though, he asks with folklore shining in his eyes, "So what does the sea tell the Princess?"

"Stories say," Terracotta grandly weaves, "That in the resonance of the crashing waves she hears echoes of the past and draws wisdom from the ages. Through these lessons, she learns how to better guide her kingdom."

"R-Really?! Wow! The Princess is amazing!"

"Without a doubt." Terracotta decisively agrees, declining to correct the farce in hopes of preserving his innocence even a moment longer.

For the day would come that he will learn the only past Princess Vivi can hear is her own.


	6. Chase the Trail

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece

**Rating:** K

**Characters:** Sanji, Zoro, Usopp

**Word Count:** 293

**Prompt:** Red

* * *

Chase the Trail

He was stepping into his kitchen to make breakfast when he saw it.

Red.

Little droplets of red staining the floor as they made a path from the galley to the door.

_What?!_ His heart started to hammer as he followed the trail, noting with a knot in his throat how irregular and crooked it was. How had this happened?! He hadn't heard a thing – no sound of guns retorting or swords clanging. No yell from the one on watch of any danger at all. So how, _**HOW?!**_

The trail ended just left of Sunny's helm.

Zoro was there, slumped against the railing.

Red everywhere.

"ZO-" Sanji started to yell, when a hand grasped his elbow and tugged him around, a voice hissing his name.

He gave a cry at the sight of Usopp covered in so much blood he probably shouldn't be breathing.

The sniper seemed unusually undaunted by his injuries as he slapped his hand over Sanji's mouth, holding a finger to his lips, "Sssh! Don't wake Zoro up!"

Don't – what?!

And then Sanji's keen olfactory sense was suddenly overpowered by a smell similar to paint and he looked carefully at Usopp, now noticing he had no wounds. Behind him, he heard the Marimo snore loudly and contently.

"I'm not done turning him into a lobster yet!"

He relaxed.

It was _food coloring!_

"Well you better let me boil him when you're done." He said when Usopp removed his hand.

"You got it!"

He left the marksman to pull his prank – and it was mainly because his legs were still shaking with relief he didn't notice it until he was back in the kitchen:

A large, red, hand-shaped stain on his best suit jacket.

"SHITTY LONGNOSE, I'M GOING TO _FILLET_ YOU!"


	7. Not that Different at All

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece

**Rating:** T

**Characters:** Usopp, Zoro; little bit of Chopper, Robin and Luffy

**Word Count:** 297

**Prompt:** Black & White

**Warning:** Mentions of racial discrimination. I'm so sorry. Tread with care.

* * *

Not that Different at All

Usopp raised his hand in front of his face.

"_It's normal here. Just like Sabaody." Robin explained with something remorseful there._

It was the hand of a sniper and a pirate.

"_It should be fine." Chopper assured, applying salve and voice shaky with tears. "Definitely fine."_

Of an artist and a tinkerer.

"_**LET HIM GO!**__" Luffy screamed furiously, fighting through the crowd with everyone. _

_Already too late._

A storyteller and a liar.

"_How dare you touch any of us like you have the right!" The townspeople sneered derisively at him. _

_A whip cracked. Usopp screamed._

It was a helpful hand; one he hadn't realized held any difference from anyone else. So he thought nothing of it when he went to aid that young blonde to her feet.

"_What do you think you're doing mongrel?!"_

Today, he learned it was also the hand of a black man.

He turned it this way and that, so focused on trying to find how it was unlike Franky's, or Luffy's, or Sanji's, that he didn't hear his crewmate approaching until he was already there.

"You know you're not any different to us." Swords clanged gently together, Zoro leaning against the railing where he sat.

Usopp nodded; said nothing while fidgeting with the bandages. Thought darkly of what was underneath.

"Wear them proudly."

He frowned quizzically, "What?"

"They're," Zoro placed a hand to the scar on his chest, "A sign of a battle worth winning."

Usopp wouldn't soon forget it; the island they upheaved and the people they had freed – the people, he yelled as he set fire to the whips, who were just the same as everyone else.

The light in their eyes as they tasted freedom for the first time.

He smiled, hand curling into a brave warrior's fist. "Right."


	8. Treasure is not Gold

**Rating:** K

**Characters:** All the Straw Hats

**Word Count:** 274

**Prompt:** Special

**Little Note:** This is an acrostic poem.

* * *

Treasure is not Gold

**T**here were many pirates in the world who did not understand the meaning of treasure.

**R**oving eyes sought piles of gold and gems – greed blinding true sight.

**E**xcept for the eyes of one exceptional crew whose names will one day echo in history.

**A**n arm given for one, a life for the other; in two hats promises and hopes lie.

**S**traw weaved or pink furred matters not; just never forget a cure for the world or becoming the king!

**U**nrestrainedin combat legs fly, but always kept clear is what will touch a sea of great wonder.

**R**eady for the scolding the doctor will have, he smiles proudly at the hands unharmed.

**E**asing the board in place, together they hammer it in to keep Sunny strong.

**I**t's road's end they must reach if they wish to create a legacy of bravery and a ship of dreams.

**S**oil turns, shears trim brittle ends and the words of a ghost remind her not to neglect the roots.

**N**imble fingers seek ripeness in the globe-like fruit; is this what a map of the world could be?

**O**pen they lay: texts aged and yellowed, ready to crumble to dust (hurry, for stone can as well).

**T**houghtful hands handle them, nothing more important than to preserve the past they tell.

**G**leaming as its held upright, the sword seems new as polishing powder is meticulously applied.

**O**pal white: the color of the hilt and a childhood promise of strength are equally rich and pure.

**L**ather, rinse, and repeat and maybe sing a little song while working - "Yohohoho!"

**D**on't overlook the split ends; keep it nice for Laboon is waiting!


End file.
